Stinko Foot
"Stinko Foot" is a song by rapper and singer Submarine Man featuring vocals from rappers Lama Doodle, Footye North and a cappella group Sakooni!. Rappers Foot Fetish Forever and Lodat Blue also contribute adlibs to the track. This is the first release Submarine Man has made under Flex Entertainment and his first song of 2019. Lyrics I Lama Doodle Doodle, yeah Outboys out, killing them That's how we already know, compactor My doodles would probably do it for the dead outboy That's just all he know, he never go to compactor I tried to kill 'em, yeah I tried to kill 'em, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Killing you with the compactor Old Man Dad, he in doodle mode II [Verse 1: Submarine Man & Foot Fetish Forever] Smakagiig, made this here with all the StinkBoost on the foot At the gate outside, when they pull up, we kill their socks Yeah, Barefoot boys, that's no Socks hoppin' out the coupes This foot way too small when we pull up give me the foot (Gimme the foot!) Was killing stockings, had a big noose Had to hit Oceaa to kill the socks Two four hour SmellCheck, we had to smell Now it's 4 AM and I'm back up smelling on my foot I just landed in, shaving heads like I’m a smelly foot Green shirt and white shorts, think that Sub Boy really smelling feet And they shaving', man, know the stockings wish it was a slock [Bridge: Footye North & Sakooni!] Some-Some-Some-Someone smelled To kill the stockings, we all smelling our feet Pl-Pl-Playin' for feet, don't play us for smeet (Someone smelled) To kill the stockings, we all smelling our feet Pl-Pl-Playin' for feet, don't play us for smeet [Verse 2: Submarine Man, Footye North & Sakooni!] Yeah, this foot way too small, y'all know I got a smelly foot Sh-Sh-Shaverman, most of these socks ain't got a clue (yeah) A-A-All of these feet I made off records I produced (I'm a millionaire) I might take all my feet and put 'em all in a group Go-Go-Go-Go to smellcheck, I need the foot (smellcheck) 'Bout to eat some good food, like dog poop (Yummy Yum) Told him, "Hop in, you dying too" (Shuk Chuck) On May 8th, all them footis gonna smell their feet (Don't stop, smell that footi!) Had to shave the top off, it's just some hair She said, "Where we goin'?" I said, "SmellCheck" We ain't even make it to the foot She thought it was the dino, it's just my foot (roar) Now I got her open, it's just the smell Who smelled this smeet together? I'm the foot [Bridge: Submarine Man, Footye North, & Sakooni!] Someone smelled Wingdings them socks, out the blue Someone smelled Pl-Playin' for feet Someone smelled, smakakakeke—someone smelled Don't play us for smeet III [Intro: Submarine Man, Lama Doodle & DJ Foot] Smeetaflopagig! Doodle, yeah, yeah DJ Foot, Smeet these socks up Ayy, ayy [Chorus: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man] She's in love with the doodle Back in high school, I used to kill all the outboys (Yeah) Now I hit the sock club with swords in my hand I got StinkBooster, 1 hour till I smell Had me out of compactor, ayy, yeah Compactor, ayy, yeah [Verse 3: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man] Compactor, ayy, I got all the power, ayy Emperor of the world, ayy 555, man, these outboys looking dummy I still compactor to fill, man I got all them out (Got them out) Made em right (Yeah, right) You like Sprite? (Yeah, what?), pay the price (Yeah) Outboys think it's sweet (Nah, never), it's dustmites (Yeah, what?) Nothin' nice (Yeah), outboys got no ice (Aw, man) Doodle life (Yeah), in over out (Yeah) That's what I like (Yeah), that's what we like (Yeah) Lost my respect, you never in When I kill that boy, all of them outta like megya (Smeet!) See the boys who are out (Ayy), wet like I'm foot (Ayy) Poop like I’m Yeezy (woop) I be shavin' heads, circle blocks 'til I'm Weezy (Yeah, what?) Like where is he? (Yeah, what?) No one seen him (Yeah, yeah) I'm tryna kill 'em (Yeah) [Chorus: Lama Doodle & Submarine Man & Both] She's in love the doodle Back in high school, I used to kill all the outboys (Yeah) Now I hit the sock club with swords in my hand Ooh, I got StinkBooster, 1 hour till I smell I'd be out of compactor, ayy, yeah Compactor (compactor) Compactor (compactor) Compactor [Verse 4: Submarine Man & Lodat Blue] Yeah, killed all the stockings Eating smeet, ain't eatin feet, yeah He said, “Kill all the socks" I say, "You know this smeet, it’s bye," yeah It's absolute, yeah (Yeah), I'm back, smell foot (It's smelly) Submarine Man to Lama Doodle, yeah (Skrrt, skrrt) We smelling the foot, they stockings off, no parachute, yeah Shaver in the back She said she smelling all her feet (Smakagig) Don’t buy the sock, yeah, this how you blocked, yeah Your room’s a mess, yeah, (Check) just check the foots, yeah Pass this to my son, Imma show him no bad boy (Yeah) All the oceaans are my sons, imma smell all of their feet Smeetaflopagig! Woah Why It Sucks # The single cover is horrendous and portrays Submarine Man in heaven as an angel. # The lyrics are awful and nonsensical and all revolve around feet and compactors. # All the artists on this song use way too much Auto-Tune to the point that they sound robotic. # This song ruins the great song "Sicko Mode" by Travis Scott. # The production is awful. # Some of the words actually don't exist or make sense like "Smeetaflopagig" and "Smakagig"' # Abruptly during part of the second part, Foot Fetish Forever just screams "give me the foot" for no good reason. # In this song Lama Doodle seems to confess to murdering people with the line "Back in high school, I kill all the outboys". He also constantly talks about killing people in this song. # Submarine Man actually thinks you should put socks in a noose. # Footye North says "Don't play us for smeet" which would mean "Don't play us for poop" which is ridiculous. # In one line he says "Boutta eat some good food, like dog poop" which is disgusting. What's even worse is that he follows that with an ad lib where he says "yummy yummy". # The music video is horrible and made in Plotagon and it uses footage from many movies and other hip hop artists. # Product placement for Sprite and Yeezy. # Hip Hop HQ called it the Worst Rap Song of 2019. Music Video Submarine Man - Stinko Foot ft. Lama Doodle, Footye North & Sakooni! Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lama Doodle Songs Category:Footye North Songs Category:Sakooni! Songs Category:Foot Fetish Forever Songs Category:Lodat Blue Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Fetish Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Remixes Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:2019 Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Plotagon Songs Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Songs Category:2010s